Tasha Campbell
Natalia Campbell(ナタリア·キャンベル; Nataria· Kyanberu), ''also known as '''Tasha,' is one of the main female characters in Highschool DxD: Legacy, being berolina's first bishop and the local magician of the story. A emotionless, slow-minded young woman with a sharp tongue and dirty mind, she's the adopted daughter of the famous Campbell family, a house of irish magicians. She's a side/minor-antagonist in volume 2. Appearance Tasha is a tall, busty and curviliar young woman with short, smooth purple hair, violet eyes and exaggerated measurements. She's the second tallest and bustiest member from Berolina's group, only a few numbers under Liu Bei. Since she's also a magician, she has the ability to change her look to a smaller, younger self, dubbed "loli-Tasha". Her clothes also dwarves to fit her smaller size. In this form, she takes the looks of a child and barely hits Ichijou's hips. She's usually wearing her hoodie and witch hat, in which she claims are part of her Campbell uniform. During the events of Volume 3, once enrolled in Kuoh as a second year student, she wears the typical Kuoh academy uniform with some exploded buttons due to her large bust size. Personality Tasha is a even stranger case than the rest of the peerage she's part of: aloof, desinterested with the rest of the world and narrow-minded, she's extremely lazy and doesn't like to do chores and jobs, rather sleep or lazy around. She's also somehow sex-obsessed, to the point she would make a dirty joke everytime she opens her mouth, or when something suggestive is done or said. Despite this, she's still innocent about it, as she doesn't flirt, and claims is still a virgin in love. Despite all of this, she does hold great loyalty for her King Berolina, and is the first to claim that the peerage is a family, hinting great empathy for her fellow peerage members, as herself is happy to live a calm, paused life with her friends. Tasha also can have normal conversation with them without any problem, and is not afraid to her share own past with them. In her first appearance, she spoke in a normal, if not paused, tone, but after her confront against Aria Argento, her pattern of speech became broken and scattered, possibly due to her trauma about swords. History Natalia came from a small unknown village somewhere in Ireland, that was caught in the middle of a war when she was just a toddler. The sole survivor, the little witch would be latter be adopted by the Campbell family, which would make her unable to inherit the legacy of her family, yet she was treated with love and care because of her harsh past. She would later try her luck on the sekiryuutei, once discovering and unlocking even more power as a teenager. It backfired. Powers & abilities Fire magic -''' Being raised by the famous campbell family, Tasha is an expert at Fire Magic, using several kinds of powers and shapes to further enhanced her battle prowess. Despite being physically the weakest in Berolina's peerage, she's also the most magically powerful. 'Immense demonic/magic power -' Strangely enough, Tasha has one of the most plentiful magic stocks in the series, being able to shot several spells without feeling tired. 'Bishop -' Being reincarnated as a Bishop, Tasha gained further magic aknowledge and wisdow. Trivia * Her appearance is based on the character Nonko from the ''''There's a Demon Lord on the kitchen floor' series. * By B90-W54-H83, being a G-cup, she's the second bustiest member of Berolina's peerage, only under fellow rook Liu Bei. Navigation Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Houki Minami Category:Berolina Gremory's Peerage